Uma Equação Matemática
by Dark Lupina
Summary: [Milo x Camus, Yaoi] Porque dois dividido por dois é igual a um para cada lado, e as vezes nem o simples um mais um pode juntar os dois outra vez.


**Retratação:** A obra a seguir trata-se de uma fanfiction inspirada na série de animação japonesa Saint Seiya, com fins exclusivos de entretenimento, sem lucro algum de minha parte. A série, e todos os seus personagens aqui citados são de propriedade de Masami Kurumada.

**Observação: **Há nesta fic a simulação de uma conversa pela internet entre dois dos personagens. Ela está cheia de homicídios á língua portuguesa, sim, mas eles foram propositais, a fim de dar um pouco de realismo ao diálogo. Nem todo mundo tem paciência de escrever bem, ainda mais pela internet...

**o.O.o**

Uma taça de vinho e um bom livro seriam as suas únicas companhias naquela noite, e a voz de Edith Piaf no cd player era tudo o quanto queria ouvir.

Não, ele não queria ver nenhum longa metragem de animação japonês, nem o clipe novo do Evanescence, tampouco sair pra beber.

Charlotte Brontë e vinho tinto eram tudo o que ele queria naquela noite, a casa só para si e mais nada.

E ele só conseguia aquilo sem a presença dominante de Milo perto de si.

**o.O.o**

Acendeu um cigarro.

Fumar era um hábito que ele só tinha em dias de muita alegria, ou de grandes tristezas, e eram sempre aqueles finos e caros cigarros com sabor.

Observou a brasa alaranjada queimando, a linha tênue de fumaça subindo pro teto, espalhando um agradável odor de cerejas pelo quarto. Apanhou a caneca de capuccino com conhaque sobre a mesinha de centro, subiu o volume do som, o cigarro pendendo dos lábios.

O que ele estaria fazendo agora?

Não, ele não tinha outra pessoa. Sim ele ainda o amava.

Como ele podia fazer aquilo com ele se o amava?

"Você me sufoca".

"Você é inseguro".

"Você não sabe confiar em mim".

Ouvir verdades como aquela doíam. Sim, pois eram verdades, embora ele nunca fosse admitir. As lágrimas de vergonha que derramou fizeram isso por ele.

É, aquele era um dia de grandes tristezas.

Suspendeu o cigarro entre os dedos, a brasa apontando pra cima. Era uma velha brincadeira tola, e se funcionava ou não, não importava.

Levantou e abaixou a mão rapidamente, o nome dele nos pensamentos, e a fumaça formou círculos fininhos, quase perfeitos, que subiram lentamente, e se desfizeram no ar um pouco depois.

"Pensando em mim, Camyu?", sorriu amargamente. "Estou pensando em você também...".

**o.O.o**

-Porque você ta chorando? – o garoto de cabelos louros e encaracolados quis saber.

Ele era alto, e grande, mas dava pra ver que não era muito mais velho. Parecia amistoso, mas ele não deu resposta, não ia se rebaixar á qualquer um daquele jeito, não ele, um mago que dominava o gelo...

-Hei... – o menino loiro se sentou ao lado dele, e pousou uma mão em seu ombro. – Eu só quero ajudar...

O ruivinho era pequeno e magro, parecia uma menina, até. Tinha vindo da França, lutado pela armadura de Aquário e triunfado.

Era sempre frio e distante, mal tinha trocado palavras com ninguém desde sua chegada. Vestindo sua armadura, parecia um deus menino. Mas causava o ódio de todos, sua reserva confundida com antipatia.

Será que só ele via o quanto aquele menino Cavaleiro era triste? O quanto ele podia estar se sentindo deslocado ali?

-É saudade de casa?

-Eu estou em casa... – o francesinho respondeu, enxugando os olhos.

-Eu sei... – o loiro baixou os olhos. – Eu também me senti estranho quando mudei pra cá, é uma vida diferente né?

-Quem é você pra dizer como eu me sinto? – ele retrucou.

-Só alguém que quer ser seu amigo... – e uma mão estendida fez o convite. – O meu nome é Milo. Camus, né?

O jovem Cavaleiro de Aquário assentiu, engolindo o choro, e apertou a mão de Milo de maneira tímida.

**o.O.o**

Sombra da tua sombra, sombra da tua mão, sombra do teu cão... A velha Edith e seus amores desesperados, cheios de delírios, promessas de eternidade.

Se Milo fosse seu contemporâneo, e tivesse aspirações poéticas, poderia ter escrito centenas de músicas para ela.

Porque Milo só sabia odiar ao máximo, desprezar com ardor, e amar desesperadamente. Ele não sentia nada em doses homeopáticas, cada sentimento seu era extremo.

Era fascinante, de certa forma, ser tão próximo de uma pessoa tão intensa, um ser humano como poucos, pensava ás vezes. Talvez fosse isso que o fizera amá-lo tanto.

Mas do mesmo jeito que Milo fascinava, podia acabar se descontrolando, e coitado de quem estivesse perto quando isso acontecesse.

O problema era o fato de que Milo quase sempre explodia em cima de Camus.

Como se não bastassem todas as infindáveis crises de ciúme, ter que aturar os dias de carência, quando ele queria ficar só e Milo queria companhia, os filmes que ele assistia só pra agradar (sendo que Milo nunca parava pra ver os filmes que ele queria), ter que ouvir tocar seus gothic rock enquanto ele queria ler... Quando tudo passava do limite, era Camus quem sofria, calado na frente dele, pra não dar o braço a torcer, mas sofria.

Ele tinha feito tudo, tudo pra relevar, suportar, levar o relacionamento adiante. E seria hipócrita se dissesse que Milo não tinha tentado mudar também.

Mas Milo, ah, Milo, sua doce criança, vivendo tudo como se não houvesse amanhã, Milo seu anjo caído de asas partidas... Ser tão intenso acarretava nisso, amor intenso, amor acima de tudo, mas a fúria, o medo e as inseguranças também.

Ma se Milo mudasse não seria mais ele mesmo. Seu amor pela vida sempre estampado no rosto, iria embora, junto com o brilho de seu olhar. Seu riso cristalino se abafaria, como uma gravação em estéreo passada pra mono. Nenhum abraço seria mais tão caloroso, nenhum beijo mais tão cheio de luxúria.

Por tudo o que Milo era, pelo bem dele, e pelo bem da própria sanidade de Camus, era melhor que as coisas fossem assim. Separados, ainda se amando, mas cada um com seu caráter incólume. Antes que um sufocasse tudo o que era o outro.

Um dia Milo encontraria alguém tão intenso quanto ele, pra viverem a vida como uma aventura, como Milo sempre tentava faze-lo viver. E ele, bem, ele precisava de alguém que soubesse aproveitar a riqueza de um momento de silêncio, de ficar lado a lado apenas, abraçados em um pôr do sol.

Talvez quando encontrasse esse alguém, ele se poderia libertar da fascinação de seu amor por ele.

**o.O.o**

**(Shina)Sea Serpent-BACK TO ITALY, BABE!!! diz:**

oi gatinhu… :3

**ScorpionBoy – "Still loving you..." diz:**

Shina!! Já matou as saudades da terrinha? o.Ô?

**(Shina)Sea Serpent-BACK TO ITALY, BABE!!! diz:**

que nada! Mta koiza p/ ver e rever, ainda...

**ScorpionBoy – "Still loving you..." diz:**

Que bom… se divertindo?

**(Shina)Sea Serpent-BACK TO ITALY, BABE!!! diz:**

vários, Miluxo... e vc, como c tah?

**ScorpionBoy – "Still loving you..." diz:**

Não muito bem… -.-´ o Camus e eu... snif...

**(Shina)Sea Serpent-BACK TO ITALY, BABE!!! diz:**

DE NOVO???

**ScorpionBoy – "Still loving you..." diz:**

É… T-T

**(Shina)Sea Serpent-BACK TO ITALY, BABE!!! diz:**

mas q foi q houve dessa vez?

**ScorpionBoy – "Still loving you..." diz:**

Nem eu sei direito… eu sentei no sofá com ele, numa bela tarde, peguei o controle, troquei de canal... e ele bufou, daquele jeito dele, e começou o discurso... você não confia em mim, ai como vc é criança, etc...

**(Shina)Sea Serpent-BACK TO ITALY, BABE!!! diz:**

logo vcs vortiam... ;)

**ScorpionBoy – "Still loving you..." diz:**

Acho que não, Shina… sempre que a gente briga, sabe, é por causa de alguma coisa... mais séria... esse papo veio do nada.. nunca foi assim... e ele tava TÃO sério... TÃO decidido...

**(Shina)Sea Serpent-BACK TO ITALY, BABE!!! diz:**

nussa... O.O bem, p/ mim ele é sempre td seriu... mas ninguém melhor do q vc p/ saber como ele eh...

**ScorpionBoy – "Still loving you..." diz:**

É… -.-´

**ScorpionBoy – "Still loving you..." diz:**

Ai, Shina… que será que eu fiz de errado??

**(Shina)Sea Serpent-BACK TO ITALY, BABE!!! diz:**

se vc num sabe, eu é q sei??

**(Shina)Sea Serpent-BACK TO ITALY, BABE!!! diz:**

mas 1 koiza eu sei... se ele tanto repetiu, sempre as msmas koizas, alguma verdade tem q ter...

**ScorpionBoy – "Still loving you..." diz:**

Eu sei… ele disse que ainda me ama, mas não consegue viver do meu lado...

**(Shina)Sea Serpent-BACK TO ITALY, BABE!!! diz:**

assim, Miluxo... eu sô tua amiga, e vc sabe q eu sô sempre sincera... teu jeito de ser mata qualquer um...

**ScorpionBoy – "Still loving you..." diz:**

E sou assim tão insuportável?? Ó.ò?

**ScorpionBoy – "Still loving you..." diz:**

Shina? o.o?

**ScorpionBoy – "Still loving you..." diz:**

Não quer que eu te bloqueie, quer?

**(Shina)Sea Serpent-BACK TO ITALY, BABE!!! diz:**

dixcurpe, tava tomando uma cerva c/ o Giorgio lá na cozinha

**(Shina)Sea Serpent-BACK TO ITALY, BABE!!! diz:**

Milo, no!! Vc num eh insuportavel... Eh q vc tomou conta da vida do koitado!!

**ScorpionBoy – "Still loving you..." diz:**

"/ Tá parecendo ele falando…

**(Shina)Sea Serpent-BACK TO ITALY, BABE!!! diz:**

mas eh... nem gosto dele, mas milo... repara bem... ele parece que nem respira qdo vcs taum perto!

**(Shina)Sea Serpent-BACK TO ITALY, BABE!!! diz:**

o Giorgio me mostrou um poema... combina cntg, eu vou copiar pra te mostrar

**ScorpionBoy – "Still loving you..." diz:**

Só namorando mesmo pra você ler poema, hein, bambina:P

**(Shina)Sea Serpent-BACK TO ITALY, BABE!!! diz:**

pqp com vc!

**(Shina)Sea Serpent-BACK TO ITALY, BABE!!! diz:**

Depois de algum tempo,

você aprende a diferença, a sutil diferença

entre dar a mão e acorrentar uma alma.

E você aprende que amar não significa apoiar-se,

e que companhia nem sempre significa segurança.

E começa a aprender que beijos não são contratos

e presentes não são promessas.

E começa a aceitar suas derrotas com a cabeça erguida

**(Shina)Sea Serpent-BACK TO ITALY, BABE!!! diz:**

e os olhos adiante com a graça de um adulto,

e não com a tristeza de uma criança.

E aprende a construir todas as suas estradas hoje,

porque o terreno do amanhã é incerto demais para os planos,

e o futuro tem o costume de cair em meio ao vôo.

Depois de um tempo,

você aprende que até o sol queima

se você ficar exposto por muito tempo.

**(Shina)Sea Serpent-BACK TO ITALY, BABE!!! diz:**

Portanto, plante seu jardim e decore sua alma,

em vez de esperar que alguém lhe traga flores.

E você aprende que realmente pode suportar...

Que realmente é forte e que realmente tem valor...

**(Shina)Sea Serpent-BACK TO ITALY, BABE!!! diz:**

q tal??? Ò.o Tapinha na kra, neh?

**ScorpionBoy – "Still loving you..." diz:**

Principalmente o primeiro verso… ..

**(Shina)Sea Serpent-BACK TO ITALY, BABE!!! diz:**

pensa nissu, viu? Antes ateh do nosso papo, eu jah tinha axado a sua kra...

**ScorpionBoy – "Still loving you..." diz:**

Valew, Shina… :

**(Shina)Sea Serpent-BACK TO ITALY, BABE!!! diz:**

disponha :3

**(Shina)Sea Serpent-BACK TO ITALY, BABE!!! diz:**

dexa o kra c/ o espaço dele... isso se ele t perdoah...

**ScorpionBoy – "Still loving you..." diz:**

Você tem razão…

**(Shina)Sea Serpent-BACK TO ITALY, BABE!!! diz:**

c não rolar... faz teu próprio jardim, pq pode demorah ateh alguém t dar uma flor... ;)

**ScorpionBoy – "Still loving you..." diz:**

Eu vou tomar meu banho e dormir, querida, amanhã acordo cedo... obrigado pela conversa, achei lindo o poema... é de quem?

**(Shina)Sea Serpent-BACK TO ITALY, BABE!!! diz:**

akele inglês de nome dificir... :#( o do Romeu e Julieta...

**ScorpionBoy – "Still loving you..." diz:**

Shakespeare…

**(Shina)Sea Serpent-BACK TO ITALY, BABE!!! diz:**

esse aí…

**ScorpionBoy – "Still loving you..." diz:**

Um beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeiijooooooo!!! "gruda de lingua"

**(Shina)Sea Serpent-BACK TO ITALY, BABE!!! diz:**

:#3

Milo fechou o MSN, e desligou o computador. Foi até o guarda roupa, abriu a porta, e estranhou o vazio ali.

Camus tinha mandado buscar suas coisas naquela manhã.

Os vidros de perfume se tinham ido, as roupas mais finas que tinham ficado ali depois de uma festa, também. Até aquelas roupinhas mais confortáveis, as de dormir, de só ficar em casa, ele tinha mandado levar. Tudo. A serva revirara até a gaveta das cuecas, em busca de alguma que fosse de seu amo...

Francês covarde... Porque não tinha ele mesmo vindo pegar tudo? Do que ele tinha medo? Até aquela jaqueta preta de camurça, impregnada do perfume dele, na qual ele tantas vezes dormira abraçado...

Será que ele queria apagar todos os vestígios que deixara na vida dele?

Pegou no armário apenas um calção e uma toalha.

"Isso vai ser impossível, mon amour...", foi pensando, a caminho do banheiro. "Leve tudo o que você deixou aqui, só vai conseguir tirar tudo o que há de você em mim, se arrancar meu coração".

Tirou a camiseta e a calça, o corpo ainda tinha o cheiro de suor da corrida que havia dado pela tarde, na tentativa de matar a ansiedade. Os pés descalços tocaram o tapete de borracha do box, a mão tateou em busca do registro do chuveiro, enquanto a outra tentava livrar os cabelos do elástico que os prendia.

Quando a água caiu sobre seu corpo, ele lembrou com um sorriso do poema que Shina lhe tinha passado.

Era Shakespeare, Camus adorava. Pensou em mandar-lhe um e-mail com o poema, mas porque? Só pra dizer: "Olha, Camyu, eu ainda existo!"?

Não.

Aquele poema tinha sido o presente de uma amiga para ele, Milo, não para Camus. Falava sobre aprender a perder, sobre não levar tão a sério atos tão simples...

É, aquele poema era pra ele, não pra Camus...

Será que ele era capaz de aprender a perder? De se virar por conta própria?

Ele simplesmente tinha aprendido a beijar o chão em que Camus pisava, porque ele suportava tudo o que nenhuma outra pessoa tinha suportado. Milo odiava os problemas que ele tinha, e eram muitos... Aquela eterna incerteza de ser amado ou não, a insistência em cobrar uma resposta, a sensação de impotência ao ver um olhar ou um cumprimento, qualquer detalhe levemente suspeito.

Milo sabia que tinha problemas, mas Camus os suportava tão bem... Brigavam, trocavam farpas, se esfalfavam a gritar um com o outro, se separavam, pra depois voltar, e ele se iludiu que sempre seria assim, e o machucou, feriu, forçou os limites dele, até o ponto do basta.

O que ele podia fazer pra se reconciliar com ele? Mesmo que não o tivesse em seus braços, queria que ele ainda o amasse em seu coração...

**o.O.o**

Eram cinco da tarde, a noite ia caindo devagar, e uma brisa fresca soprava.

Aquela brisa era agradável ao corpo do Cavaleiro de Aquário, e ele se sentou do lado de fora de sua Casa, no jardim, num dos degraus de mármore da porta, seu antigo volume de Jane Eyre nas mãos.

Lia, tranqüilo. Leu quase cinqüenta páginas, e passos o distraíram então. Por um átimo, pensou ser a criada, mas os criados não tinham uma cosmo energia revolta e abalada como aquela...

-O que você quer, Milo? – respondeu seco, fingindo que lia.

-Conversar... – o escorpiano respondeu, braços cruzados em postura defensiva.

-Já conversamos tudo o que tínhamos pra conversar... – Camus retorquiu, em voz tranqüila, ainda com a cara enfiada no livro.

Milo arrancou o livro das mãos dele, fechando com força depois, e o atirando longe. Encarava Camus com os braços cruzados outra vez, fogo no olhar. Camus ferveu por dentro, mas não ia se deixar abalar por aqueles acessos de "pare o seu mundo porque estou aqui".

-Tem noção de que você acaba de atirar longe um exemplar raríssimo da segunda edição britânica de Jane Eyre?

O grego bufou descrente.

-Mesmo que fosse a primeira fita de ginástica da Jane Fonda! – Camus virou o rosto pra esconder o quase riso. – A gente não conversou, você fez um monólogo!

Camus suspirou, resignado.

-Fala... – soltou em pleno desânimo, aquilo ia ser mais uma perda de tempo e de energia. Levou uma mão á testa, já sentindo uma enxaqueca chegar...

Sentou-se ao lado dele, o corpo ligeiramente curvado em sua direção, assim como as suas pernas cruzadas.

O aquariano deixou correr os olhos por aquelas pernas, apertadas naqueles jeans inacreditavelmente justos. Olhou pra cada um dos pequenos detalhes de metal sobre couro preto, em seu coturno. Era melhor se perder em qualquer outro detalhe dele, exceto em seus olhos. Se caísse na armadilha deles, ia começar tudo de novo...

-Eu pensei em vir aqui com o velho discurso de "nãoseiviversemvocêentãovoltapramim"... – e fixou os olhos no céu. – Mas eu vi nos seus olhos, Camus, dessa vez foi diferente. Eu saturei você, eu sei disso. Eu pensei muito, fiquei noites sem dormir, pensando nisso. Eu sei que eu sou um pé no saco quando eu quero, que a minha carência te enche, que você odeia o meu ciúme... Se eu faço isso é porque eu te amo, você sabe disso!

Camus abraçou a si mesmo, a cabeça baixa e os cabelos cobrindo o rosto. Fugir, bastava fugir daqueles olhos, que palavra nenhuma faria sentido, ou tocaria seu coração. Mesmo que sua voz fosse tão sincera e triste.

-E o que você vai dizer agora, Milo? – a voz séria do francês questionou, com uma pontada de deboche. – Que promete que vai mudar?

-Vou. – replicou, decidido. – Mas vai ser diferente, dessa vez. Mesmo que você nunca mais olhe pra minha cara, eu vou procurar ajuda, um psicólogo, sei lá... Eu quero ser uma pessoa melhor, mesmo que não possa ser pra você...

Milo terminou a frase num sussurro, frase esta que chegou aos ouvidos de Camus para enche-lo de espanto.

-Você... – não conseguiu deixar de abrir um sorriso. - ...admitindo que precisa de ajuda?

-Eu sei que eu fui um cabeça dura... – cabeceou de um lado pro outro, meio sem jeito. – Mas isso me fez perder você... E o pior de tudo é saber, que além de ter machucado a mim mesmo, eu te machuquei também. E isso é o pior crime que alguém pode cometer.

Um longo e pesado suspiro foi a resposta de Camus.

-Porque só agora, Milo? – respondeu depois de um incomodo período de silêncio. – Porque você foi incapaz de dar o braço a torcer quando ainda estávamos juntos? Você não enxerga que tudo podia ter sido diferente?

-Porque eu fui burro! – foi a vez de Milo suspirar, sentindo o choro aflorando. – Me prendi no meu orgulho e achei que ia ter você pra sempre! Mas nada é eterno, né? Acho que só a tristeza mesmo...

Deixou que ele chorasse, com o rosto escondido nas mãos. O aperto no coração crescia – é, ele o amava... -, mas se cedesse tão facilmente, Milo seria pra sempre sua criança mimada de temperamento instável...

-Vamos fazer assim... – Camus disse em voz baixa, a unha do polegar encravada por debaixo da do indicador, pra recordar de não se trair. – Procure um psicólogo, vou com você, se não conseguir ir só. Quero participar... do seu tratamento, eu estou envolvido nisso, afinal...

Milo sufocou as lágrimas num sorriso. Era constrangedor pensar naqueles termos: psicólogo, tratamento... Mas era a ultima alternativa que ele tinha.

-Com o passar do tempo... Bem, só vamos ver o que acontece... Que a Deusa te ajude a melhorar, Milo, porque eu também desejo isso...

Enxugou as lágrimas dele com as pontas dos dedos. Milo observou o bailar daqueles dedos sobre a pele de seu rosto, os dedos que criavam o frio, tão cheios de calor e carinho. Meio hesitante, tomou a mão de Camus na sua, beijando-a castamente.

-Eu devo ter alguma esperança? – perguntou em tom de súplica.

Camus riu.

-Eu por acaso já mandei em alguma coisa que você sentisse ou desejasse?

O loiro desviou os olhos meio envergonhado, fitando o horizonte então, e viu lilás, vermelho, azul, laranja... As cores do poente.

-Posso ficar aqui? – quis saber. – Eu busco o seu livro, te deixo quietinho lendo... Mas posso?

-Porque, Milo? – Camus ergueu uma sobrancelha.

-A gente nunca viu um por do sol juntos...

Camus nunca soube exatamente o porque de sempre ter se deixado ceder á ele, mas mais dia, menos dia, ele acabava se traindo. De novo, e de novo...

Para sorte ou azar dos dois.

**o.O.o**

_Sim... O Milo curte anime e a Shina tecla em fofuxês... XD Coisas que só numa fanfic você vê! Desculpa quem não curtiu a conversa pelo MSN dos dois. Ela não ia aparecer originalmente(desculpa, Ran), mas achei muito a cara do Milo. _

_Eu ia deixar até meus erros de digitação nela, pra ficar mais realista, mas palavras em internetês já são demais pros olhinhos e pra paciência de vocês, eu creio... Gomen nasai._

_se curva_

_Essa é a fanfic mais fluffy que eu tinha prometido, depois de toda a tristeza de "Lírios", mas acho que não consegui fazer tão fluffy assim... Desculpem-me de novo, mas depois de tanto ler as fics da Tsuki Koorime sobre eles, ganhei uma visão meio destrutiva sobre o amor dos dois._

_Ran-Ran, meu bebê, meu doce, meu "luv acima de todo luv", muito obrigado por ter betado a fic pra mim! Eu sei que você não gosta do casal, e você não sabe o quanto eu te amo por ter aturado os dois pra me ajudar..._

_Aishiteruzeio-te pra dedéu!!!!_

_No mais era isso, espero que tenham curtido a leitura, e por favor, COMENTEM!! Os reviews de vocês são o combustível de quem escreve!_

_Um beijo._

_**Dark Lupina**_

_**P.S.: **a música que Camus ouve é "Ne Me Quittes Pas", de Edith Piaf, todos os direitos reservados._

_**P.S. 2: **a Ran que me passou aquele poema de Shakespeare... Se alguém souber o nome dele, me avisa, plis?_


End file.
